Valentine's Dance
by Songbird341
Summary: Summary:  The Valentine's dance is coming up, and Robbie wants to ask a certain redhead to go with him.  Also:  Beck and Jade get into an argument, and Jade is jealous when Beck goes with someone else.  Written like an episode.
1. Chapter 1

1. Victorious - The Valentine's Dance

**Note: My first 6 stories (3 chapters each) are based on, but not limited to, Cabbie. Please read, even if you do not ship Cabbie, because it's really not the main thing. Look forward to a Bade/Tandre/Bori drama in the near future ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! IF I OWNED IT, THE EPISODES WOULD NOT BE WRITTEN AS WELL AS THEY ARE. I OWN NOTHING!**

_[Bell rings, shows Sikowitz in acting class.]_

"Alright, class. We have a few minutes left, so let's talk about something," Sikowitz paused. He sat down on the stage. Everyone looked around, waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" Jade asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry?" Sikowitz asked.

"What are we going to talk about?" Tori asked.

"I was asking you," Sikowitz said.

"Let's talk about the Valentine's Dance!" Cat exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, the Valentine's Dance! How exciting!" Sikowitz clapped his hands.

"Valentine's Dance?" Tori asked.

"Oh, don't tell me! Little Miss Vega don't know about the Valentine's Dance!" Jade said in her 'Tori-voice'.

Tori glared at her. "I. Don't. Talk like that!" She spat. Jade smirked.

"The Valentine's Dance is held at the Asphalt Café, on Valentine's day. Everybody takes a date. It's a big deal, you know?" André explained.

"It's so exciting!" Cat said happily. She looked over at Robbie.

"Ah, Cat, always so full of bounciness!" Sikowitz laughed, and sipped his coconut milk.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat jumped up, looking offended. Sikowitz choked on his coconut milk.

"Cat, being bouncy means you're peppy, and energetic. It's a compliment." Robbie told her. Everyone turned to him, almost forgetting he was there. He had been so quiet, they assumed he was absent. Besides, they didn't pay much attention to him even when he WAS there.

"It's true! I am bouncy!" Cat looked around and smiled.

Sikowitz looked at her for a moment, then at Robbie.

"Robbie, you've been wonderfully quiet. Are you alright?" Sikowitz asked, his uninterested expression not matching his concern.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Tori asked. She turned to Robbie.

"Not that we care," Jade remarked.

Robbie looked up. "Oh, nothing's wrong, really!" He glanced at Cat. She smiled. He smiled weakly and looked down again.

_[At the lockers.]_

"Hey 'dré!" Tori called to André.

"Hey 'ri!" André answered. He walked up to her.

"Have you seen Robbie?" She asked curiously.

"Not since class. You think he's okay?" André wondered.

Cat walked up. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?" She asked. She was playing with a little giraffe.

"We're worried about Robbie. He looked really upset when we started talking about Valentine's day." Tori sighed.

"Well, why don't you talk to him? See what's up." André suggested.

"Look! A baby giraffe!" Cat giggled. She waved it in Tori's face.

"O-kayy... I'll talk to Robbie. But what should I-" Tori was interrupted by Beck and Jade coming around the corner, fighting.

"I was going to ask you!" Beck called after her.

"Then why didn't you?" Jade turned around and asked.

"I assumed we were already going together!" He answered. He looked exasperated.

"Well, you assumed wrong!" Jade shouted. They both stared at each other for a second.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask, okay?"

"I'm sorry you didn't, too!"

"Well, you just go to the dance on your own, then!" Beck turned around and walked out.

"Fine! I will!" Jade stared for a minute, whipped her head toward Tori, Cat and André, and ran away. They all stared after her.

**KEEP READING! IT'S WORTH THE TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

[Scene changes to Tori's house. Tori is sitting on the couch when she hears doorbell. It's Robbie.]

"You wanted to see me?" Robbie sighed.

"Come in!" Tori closed the door behind him. They walked into the kitchen. "Want some lemonade?"

"Sure," Robbie nodded. Tori poured him some pink lemonade. He looked at the glass. "Why is it pink?"

"Just drink it!" Tori said annoyed. She watched him take a sip, and asked, "Alright, what's wrong? Why were you so upset during school? And where's Rex?"

"He is having his foot replaced. You know, since Jade-"

"Yeah..." Tori interrupted him. "So what's wrong?"

It was quiet for a minute. He sat down at the table, and finally spoke up.

"I like a girl. I want to ask her to the Valentine's Dance, but I'm scared she'll say no. We've been friends for a while, and I don't want to end up looking bad and ruin our friendship." He sighed.

"Aw... Well, maybe I can help!" Tori decided.

"Really? How?" Robbie asked.

"I can help you, you know, practice asking her out! So you won't be nervous! Who is she?" Tori asked. Robbie looked down at his reflection in the lemonade.

"I- I can't tell you. But will you still help me?" He said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tori looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, alright. Drink your lemonade."

_[Cat, André, Jade and Beck are at a restaurant. Cat and André are sitting between Beck and Jade, who are arguing]_

"I thought we were already going together!" Beck said frustrated.

"What, you thought I was just yours for the taking? It's my decision, too!" Jade snapped. "I can go with somebody else!"

"I know! That's why I'm taking someone ELSE to the dance!"

"Fine! I don't care, anyway!" Jade stood furiously.

"Neither do I!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was already here! Why are you here?" Beck stood.

"Maybe I like the food here!"

"Wow! There's a shocker! Jade actually LIKES something!" Beck said sarcastically.

_(During all this, Cat and André are trying to settle them down.)_

"You guys! Stop!" Cat whined.

"Seriously guys, cut it OUT!" André shouted. The table fell silent.

"You guys are lucky you have each other, so just stop fighting!" Cat said sadly.

"Stay out of this, Cat!" Jade spat. Cat ran away crying.

André looked after her, then turned to them. "You guys happy? You made sweet little Cat cry! That's not cool, people, not cool at all!" He turned and ran after Cat. "C'mon, Cat! She didn't mean it!" He called after her.

He came back. "She went home! All because of you two fighting! You gotta get a grip!" He shouted.

Jade and Beck looked at each other, then at the ground.

"I've changed my mind," Beck said. "I'm going with Jessica."

"Jessica? What does she have that I don't?" Jade snapped her head up.

"A personality!" He replied.

"I do too have personality!" She slammed her hands on the table.

"You guys!" André pushed his chair away. "Cat is really upset. She doesn't like seeing her friends fight. Could you please try not to kill each other?" They looked at each other, then looked down again.

"For Cat's sake?" André asked.

Jade gave in. "Fine! But I'm still not going with you!"

Beck nodded. "And I'm not going with you!" They both stood up and stomped away.

André looked at them, turned around, and, looking exasperated, walked away.

_[Robbie and Tori are standing in the living room]_

"Alright. Now, pretend I'm this 'Mystery Girl', and ask me out." Tori ordered him.

Robbie walked up to Tori. "Hi."

Tori smiled. "Hi."

Robbie looked at his feet. "So, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much?" Tori guessed.

"She wouldn't say that!"

"How would I know that? I don't know who this girl is!" Tori said. "Anyway, just keep going!"

"Well, I was wondering, um... Would you like to, um... See my male make-up set?" Robbie said nervously.

Tori stared for a minute. "No!"

"Okay, um, would you want to, you know... Borrow a scented tissue?"

"No, Robbie!" Tori crossed her arms.

Robbie took a deep breath. He heard Rex in his mind saying _"Man up! Say it! Say it!"_ "Cat, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. He quickly covered his mouth.

"It's Cat? You like Cat?" Tori asked.

"... Yes. It's Cat." He said quietly. He looked down shyly.

"How sweet! I'm sure she'd love to go with you!" She gushed, and pushed his shoulder.

"But what if she says no?" Robbie asked. He walked toward the kitchen and sat down sadly.

"She wouldn't say no!" Tori sat down next to him.

"She did at Prome!" He said. He blushed from embarrassment. _And lied about it..._

"Robbie, she already had a date! Tug!" Tori told him.

"Wait, he was real?" Robbie asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Tori laughed. Her face grew serious. "You didn't think she made him up, did you?"

"Umm..."

"Robbie! Cat wouldn't do that!" Tori told him.

"I know, I know... Do you think she likes me?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Tori said.

"Should I ask her tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Go for it!" Tori smiled, then looked at him. "Robbie?"

Robbie turned back to her. "Yes?"

"I don't think you should take Rex."

Robbie fell silent. "You know what? You're right. I'm not taking Rex. I don't need him right now." Robbie walked to the door, and turned around. "I'm gonna ask her!"

"You're gonna do it!" Tori cheered him on.

"I'm not a wimp!" Robbie said.

"No you are not! Bye!" She pushed Robbie out of the door.

Tori stared at her lemonade. "Why is it pink?"

**ALMOST DONE! WILL HE WORK UP THE COURAGE? WILL BECK AND JADE MAKE UP?**


	3. Chapter 3

[_Andre, Tori and Cat are at the lockers._]

"Hey guys!" Tori walked in.

"Hey Tori," André said smoothly.

"Tori, can elephants be depressed?" Cat asked.

"I don't- I don't know, Cat. Why?" Tori said.

"Because the other day, I was at this petting zoo, and this elephant was like, it was all like... Anyway," André said.

Tori looked at him for a minute, then at Cat. "Cat, I've got a surprise for you!"

"Ooh, surprises are fun!" Cat exclaimed. Tori grabbed her arm and they walked off.

"Yeah they are," André agreed. He walked toward the corner and saw Beck asking Jessica out. He turned and saw Jade staring angrily at them. He walked out as fast as possible.

_[Tori leads Cat into the Asphalt Cafe, where a fancy table is set up. She sees the table and Robbie and smiles.]_

"Aw! How pretty! Who is this for?" Cat asked. She sat down and looked at him.

"It's for you, Cat," Robbie answered shyly.

Tori smiled. "I'll be going now," She walked past Robbie and whispered "Good luck!"

"So what's all this for? It's not my birthday," Cat asked. She smiled and sipped some tea.

"I know, I just... Wanted to ask you something..." Robbie said slowly.

"Sure, Robbie, you can ask me," Cat nodded.

"Well, umm..." Robbie took a deep breath. "Cat, will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"

Cat smiled big. "Robbie! Of course I will! I'd love to!"

"You would? I didn't think you would want to go with me," Robbie said shocked.

"Robbie... Did you think I would say no?" Cat smiled big. She stared at him for a minute, stood up, and kissed him on the cheek.

He stared for a minute. He smiled and watched her walk away. "Wow!"

_[At the dance. Jade is watching Beck and Jessica dance jealously. André and Tori are dancing next to Jade.]_

"Look at him! I'm his girlfriend, not 'Jessica'!" Jade muttered bitterly.

"You told him you didn't care," Tori said.

"It's true," André agreed.

"I don't care! What makes you think I care?" Jade snapped. She stomped past Sinjin, grabbed his punch, and poured it on his head. He stared after her for a minute, looked at everybody, and said, "I still love her!"

"I wonder how Robbie's doing with Cat," Tori said.

"Here they come!" André pointed their way. Robbie walked up with Cat on his arm.

"Hi guys!" Cat smiled and waved.

"Hey people!" André said.

"What's Jade doing?" Robbie asked.

She ran up to Beck and pushed Jessica away. "This is my boyfriend, so back off!" She turned to Beck. "Take me back! I'm... S-sorry. There, I said it! Now do you forgive me?"

Beck kissed her. She smiled, and they danced.

"Aww," Tori smiled. She looked over at Robbie and Cat dancing.

"Thanks for coming with me. I'm really enjoying it, and I got you something," Robbie smiled nervously. He gave her a tiny box.

"Aw!" Cat opened the box and took out a necklace. It had a silver chain with a red velvet cupcake matching her hair at the end. "I love it!" She smiled.

Robbie walked behind her and put it around her neck. She smiled, turned around, and they danced.

Tori smiled and looked around. She realized that she had no date.

André walked up behind her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She turned around and they danced.


End file.
